Malec Week 2017 One-shots
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: One-shots for Malec Week 2017. Both canon and AU.
1. Future Scene day- Family camping trip

**First day of Malec week 2017! Actually have more than two chapters done for once!**

 **Future Scene day: Malec Family Camping Trip!**

* * *

Malec Week 2017- Day 1- Future Scene: Malec Family Camping trip.

Magnus Pov- "How did it come to this," I sighed, looking around at nothing but trees and dirt. I was tricked, that's how this came to be. I was ganged up on and tricked into coming out here for a family camping trip.

It all started when my eight-year-old son Rafael pushed something big on wheels into the living room. He had it covered with a blanket so I couldn't see what was under it. Alec was sitting next to me on the couch with my arm around him while our six-year-old son Max was at his brother's side, obviously in the loop of what he was planning.

"What's this Rafe," Alec asked looking over the covered rectangle shaped thing. Rafael stood up straight, putting his hands behind his back with a bright smile. This was usually the stance he took when he was about to convince Alec and I to buy him something.

"As we all know it is my turn to pick where we go for the family vacation. I have thought long and hard about it and finally decided what I want us all to do together."

Alec thought it would be a good idea for us to take family vacations every year and have each member of the family get a chance to pick where we go. Two years ago, I decided we would go to a private island resort with sandy white beaches and fun activities for us to do. Last year Alec wanted to visit Greece so we ended up going there and having a fun time. For some reason though, Rafael choosing where we go worried me a bit.

"Have you decided where you want to go," Alec asked and I glanced at him. "Are you sure our kids are old enough to choose where we vacation," I whispered. Alec glanced back at me. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. We have to agree to whatever he says unless it's something outrageous like going to the moon."

Rafael wouldn't waste his time telling us to vacation on the moon. That feels more like something Max would do. His imagination is very big.

Rafael nodded at Alec's previous question before pulling the blanket off a big planning board. It was scattered with pictures of trees, a lake, and some tents. Everything on the board screamed outdoors and roughing it and it made my stomach drop.

"Uncle Jace and I were searching online and I found the coolest looking camping spot. It's in New Hampshire and has open fields, a lake, rivers and mountains to climb. There's a trail leading up the mountain so it's not like we really will have to climb it. We can share a big tent or better yet, have sleeping bags outside so we can sleep under the stars. Doesn't that all sound like fun?"

I was downright horrified. There was literally nothing worse I could think of for us to do. Camping means sitting in the dirt and swimming in dirty, fish infested lakes. We will get bitten by bugs and who knows what else.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea," Alec encouraged, always up for roughing it. Max was clapping, obviously on his brothers' side from the get go, so I knew I was the only one wanting to object. There wasn't really a point on objecting since I'll be out voted.

Even so, Alexander looked at me, "what do you think about it Magnus?" I shrugged trying to look like I didn't care but it was obvious, at least to Alec anyway, that I did. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea. I mean, I'll have magic to help me out so it's not like I'll have any real trouble."

"Oh, that's another thing Papa. Jake told me all about his camping trip with his family and I want it to be just like that. That means no magic or runes," Rafael gushed excitedly.

Jake was a mundane boy Rafe met while at the park a year or so ago. They easily became best friends and it seems him and his family are the ones who put this horrible idea into my impressionable sons' head.

I stared at him dumbfounded. So, Because of them, Rafe wants us to camp like a mundane family?! No Magic or weapons to defend ourselves? Well, knowing Alec he will have weapons stashed away somewhere. The last thing Alec Lightwood-Bane would ever do is leave his family unprotected.

I glanced over at my husband, wondering what he thought about all this. He just shrugged, not looking bothered by the suggestion. "I don't have a problem with it. We will just have to keep a close eye on Max to make sure he doesn't try to use any magic."

Max crossed his arms, looking insulted, "I won't use my magic daddy." "Oh, I know you won't blueberry," he assured before looking at me with an accusing face. "Your Papa on the other hand may have a problem following the rules."

Scoffing, I crossed my arms over my chest. "How could you question my ability to withhold magic? I think I'm capable to going a weekend without it."

Alec nodded rubbing my shoulders. "Oh, yes of course you can dear. I just wonder if you can resist doing magic while camping. You aren't much of an outdoors man." Rafael frowned looking at Alec before turning his sad eyes to me. "Do you really not like camping Papa?"

I bit my lip wondering if I should tell him the truth. Camping was on the long list of things I never wanted to do. Ragnor would always try to get me to go camping with him but I always found a way out of it. He would say 'I come with you on all of your ridiculous escapades. The least you could do is come camping with me one time.' I got out of it by convincing him he would get lost in all the green of the woods.

There seemed to be no way out of it this time though. Not with my eldest son giving me his puppy dog eyes and looking like refusing his vacation idea would scar him for life. Because of that, I reluctantly agreed to the camping idea.

Now I was standing in the middle of the woods, watching Alec make sure all our supplies were in order while the boys played on the ground with some rocks. There was literally nothing but trees and a lake around here for miles. Were we supposed to entertain ourselves with Rocks?!

"It looks like everything is here," Alec cheered, before turning off his phone. I frowned seeing him do that. "Why did you turn your phone off? The institute could call you or something could happen back in New York." He shook his head walking up to me, "Jace and Clary know we are on vacation. I'm sure they can handle whatever goes on at the Institute. I don't have signal out here anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"My phone magically lets me have signal everywhere," I bragged, taking it out and checking it for messages. The moment I pulled it out Alec held his hand out for it. "Oh, no you don't, this is camping and that means everyone unplugs. We aren't using phones or any other electronics while on vacation."

Gasping dramatically, I held my phone to my chest like it was my third child. "You already took away my magic and you wouldn't let me bring my makeup or any of my cute clothes. Now you're going to take my only line to civilization away as well?"

Alec sighed. "Trust me Magnus you don't want to be dressed nice while camping. We're going to get dirty and I know how you are about ruining your designer clothes. The clothes I packed for you will do just fine. As for the phone, it technically counts with the no magic rule since magic is what's making it have signal. Now give it to me before I take it from you by force."

I cringed at the thought of Alec packing my clothes for me. Everything I picked out to bring, he rejected and eventually he got irritated and said he would just bring clothes for me. Knowing his fashion sense, it will be more practical and less stylish.

With much reluctance, I turned my phone off before dropping it into my husbands' waiting hand. He smiled satisfied and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Isn't the point of a family vacation, everyone is supposed to have fun?"

Alec smiled sweetly at me before leaning up and kissing my cheek. "Don't knock this before trying it Magnus. You might come to find that camping can be a lot of fun. This is what our son wants so we have to respect that and make the best of it."

He leaned back, skimming the outfit I chose to wear here, with disapproving eyes. I chose to go simple with silver glittery skinny jeans, a light pink tang-top and a dark purple light jacket to go over it. What? That's simple to me.

"You really should go change your clothes. We're going to be getting dirty and I know you won't want to ruin those pants." I frowned down at my pants, knowing he was right. I don't even know why I bothered dressing like this. Guess it was just my last stand to reject this whole trip.

"There's nowhere for me to change Alexander, in case you've forgotten we are in the middle of the woods." Alec rolled his eyes smiling before pointing to the camper sitting not even ten feet away from us. We got the camper to drive to New Hampshire but that was about it. We weren't sleeping in it or cooking in it even though it had a kitchen and beds. All we could use it for was going to the bathroom.

Alec grabbed the front of my jacket, pulling me with him to the pile of our supplies. He let go of me when he got to it and started searching around for something. "Ah, here it is," he declared, picking up a duffle bag and turning around, shoving it against my chest.

The sudden shove caused an 'oof' noise to escape past my lips and I looked at the bag before looking back at him. He smiled, "You should go get changed now" he said before patting me on the butt as he walked away, making me jump in surprise.

I'm still not used to Alec doing things like that. He's gotten so much confidence throughout the years and he was far from that young shy boy I met at my party. Sometimes I miss that boy but all I have to do is make Alec blush and the boy is right there in front of me again.

I smiled, thinking about that for a moment before shaking my head and going in the camper. It really was a nice camper. It was huge and had a sitting area, small kitchen, a bathroom, and two small bedrooms. I wouldn't mind camping if it was happening from the safety of this camper.

As it goes though, my son wants us to be rough and tough like Jake and his family were. I have a suspicion that Jace also had a role in getting him to choose camping. He did say that Jace helped him look for a place online. Rafael knows he can't use the internet without an adult.

Sighing, I made my way to one of the bedrooms and set the bag Alec gave me on the bed. God knows what kind of hideous clothes he packed for me. Maybe I should have had Isabelle do it instead. I'm sure she knows how to pack fashionably for roughing it.

I unzipped the bag, holding my breath and dreading the worst. I let the breath out as I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red and black plaid long sleeved shirt. Okay… so it wasn't horrible. I'm not sure I would have chosen plaid but it's a very modern plaid so that counts for something… right?

Shrugging, I put the outfit on looking myself over in the mirror once I was done. I had no makeup on or hair gel in my hair so I looked very normal. My hair was flat on my head without any product in it. I really can't remember the last time I had it like this.

"Magnus! Are you almost done in there? I need to get firewood so someone needs to keep an eye on the kids," Alec called from outside. I sighed, thinking that I could easily just conjure up firewood and we wouldn't have to go scavenge for it.

I made my way outside and Alec smiled at me, his beautiful blue eyes skimming down my body. "That looks really good on you Magnus." "I look like a lumberjack," I murmured making Alec laugh.

He walked up to me, putting one arm around my neck while he ran his other hand down my chest. "Yes, but you're a very sexy lumberjack." I smiled down at him, not able to help it and he smiled leaning up and kissing me. I kissed him back before pulling away and looking for the kids. They were both by the pile of our supplies, looking for something.

Rafael seemed to find what he was looking for, because he seemed very excited as he pulled a green bag out of the pile. He turned toward us, looking at Alec. "Let's put up the tent Daddy." Alec smiled at him, "I have to go find firewood before it starts to get dark. How about you and Papa do it together?"

I looked at Alec like he was crazy. What made him think that I was even slightly capable of putting up a tent without magic?

"Oh, Alexander I don't think that's a good idea." "Oh, nonsense Magnus. Putting up a tent is easy. All you have to do is follow the directions that come with it." Rafe looked at Alec again before smiling up at me. "Yeah Papa, let's do it together."

"I'll take Max with me for you can put all your concentration on your task," Alec offered, his voice laced with amusement and teasing. He was obviously having a blast seeing me in this situation. Glad my pain entertains him!

Max took Alec's hand and they both shortly disappeared deeper into the forest. I watched them until they were out of sight before looking back at Rafael, who was starting to pull all the rails out for the tent.

Sighing, I sat on the ground next to him, grabbing the directions and looking them over like Alec suggested. There were pictures telling me where to put everything but that didn't make it any less confusing.

"Okay… it says we need railing A-1 first. Do you see one labeled like that in the pile," I asked looking at Rafe. He skimmed the rails before grabbing one, looking it over. "I think this says A-1."

I took it from him, looking it over and smiled, seeing it was the right rail. "Okay we got the first piece. Now we need A-2." Rafael found it easily and handed it to me. I took it, looking it over before frowning at the directions, wondering how I was supposed to put them together.

"I think you have to connect that knob into one of the holes," Rafael suggested. I tried what he said and smiled when the two pieces joined together. "Wow this is so easy. And Daddy thought I would have trouble with this. I totally got this."

"You know what daddy says about congratulating yourself too soon," Rafe inquired, reminding me of how Alec always says I'm over confident. "Well this time it's justified. We're going to finish this tent no problem and then shove it in Daddy's face."

I grabbed more rails putting them all together one by one until it was in the form of a big triangle. Standing up, I rubbed the dirt off my hands onto my pants smiling. "See we did it, now we just have to figure out how this sheet thing goes on," I said holding up the green fabric that made up our tent.

Searching the rails, there seemed to be no place to connect the sheet to. I figured there would be places to stick it or tie it but there was nothing. Rafe frowned, also realizing the problem. "Papa I think we messed up somewhere."

I shook my head, grabbing the directions and looking them over. "No, we didn't mess up, I'm sure there's a way to place this sheet on." Rafe watched me before looking back at the tent, cocking his head to the side and his face scrunched up in confusion.

I bit my lip not wanting to admit that we possibly made a mistake. After congratulating myself like that I can't just fail. It would make me look like a fool in front of my eldest son. Magnus Bane may be many things, but the one thing he isn't is a fool. Though many of my 'so called friends' would disagree. Especially Ragnor and Raphael.

Taking a chance to redeem my pride, I spread the sheet on top of the triangle, watching as it fell in place and looked just like the picture on the directions. I let out a silent sigh of relief before smirking at my son. "See that Rafe? I told you I knew what I was doing."

"Wow I can't believe you actually did it," Alec's voice came from far behind me. I turned around seeing him come through the clearing of trees holding some sticks under one arm while holding Max's hand with his free hand.

Smirking, I crossed my arms over my chest. "I told you I could handle putting a simple tent together." Once he was standing next to me, he dropped the fire wood before looking over the tent with his eyes.

"Okay, what's wrong with it," he accused, crossing his arms. I scoffed, offended. "Alexander! Do you really think I'm incapable of putting up a simple tent?" "Without magic? Yes, Magnus I do. There has to be something wrong with it."

"How little you believe in me. I'm honestly astonished at you Alexander. I followed each direction to the latter" I defended, actually feeling a tiny bit offended.

Alec raised an eyebrow at that before picking up the directions, looking them over. "You put all these rails together in the right order?" I nodded rolling my eyes. "Yes Alexander." "And you put the rails through the sheet loops before putting them together."

I opened my mouth to say yes but thinking about it… I did not do that. I just threw the sheet on top, I didn't know I had to put the sheet on as I was building. Still… I couldn't let Alec know he was right. The last thing I want to see is his smug smirk.

"Of course, I did that," I finally answered. He crossed his arms, the directions still in hand. "You took a while to answer that." I scoffed, turning away from him, "well I did do it so there."

Alec watched me in silence before smiling at Rafael. "Rafe honey, did you and your papa do the step with the sheet?" Of course, Rafael, never one to lie to his father, shook his head no. "Papa just laid it on top of the rails."

"That is not true at all" I objected but of course, if I wasn't unlucky enough already, a big gust of wind came through and blew the sheet off the tent and onto the ground. Alec smirked looking down at the sheet before looking back at me. "If you did it the way the directions said, that wouldn't have happened."

I stuck my tongue at him before picking up Max, putting him on my shoulders. "Looks like you have it under control then Alexander. You can put the tent up while I take the boys to the lake." Alec smiled grabbing the sheet off the floor, "now that sounds like a good idea. I'll meet you at the lake when I'm done to catch fish for our dinner."

"Well aren't you an over achiever" I scoffed before walking away from him. His laughter came from behind me, meaning he found my irritation funny. I'm sure he finds this whole situation I'm in hilarious.

"Papa are you mad," Rafael asked looking up at me. I looked down at him frowning. "Of course not, little man. I'm just not used to being outdoors. Once we're by the lake I will feel better, promise."

I'm seriously not mad. Sure, Alec is having a little too much fun at my expense but I already knew that was going to happen. He thinks I can't get the hang of camping and he's right I can't. I'm not meant to be setting up tents and making a fire pit or whatever it is you do when camping.

Max started bouncing on my shoulders, pointing out ahead of us. "Look papa, the lake! The Lake!" I smiled up at him before looking ahead at what he was pointing at. As he said, a big lake stretched out before us, the sun shining down on it making it sparkle.

"Wow," I whispered, feeling breathless from such a beautiful sight. "Come on papa let's go," Rafael gushed, pulling my hand to make me go faster. He's strong for an eight-year-old since he's been training with Alec. Him pulling me made me almost drop Max off my shoulders. Luckily, I had a good hold on him so all he did was fall forward a bit.

Once we got to the lake I put Max on the ground, walking up to the edge to determine how deep the water was. It seemed okay for Rafe but Max should have a lifejacket. "You'll need a lifejacket Max," I said turning back to him. "We'll have to go back to get it."

Max looked back where we came from before just making a purple lifejacket and his swim trunks appear on his body. I bit my lip looking back at Rafael who didn't seem to notice what happened. He was too busy looking in the water. I looked back at Max, putting my finger to my lip, telling him this will be our little secret.

Max put his finger to his mouth in agreement and I smiled dropping my hand. My little blueberry was just so adorable. His skin is as blue as the lake and his hair is an even darker shade. Shadowhunters give him strange looks but I think he's perfect the way he is.

Rafael walked up frowning slightly when he saw the lifejacket. "Where did he get that?" "I had it with me the entire time Rafe. Didn't you see him wearing it on the way here?" Rafe shook his head no and I smiled, "your dad put him in it. You must not have noticed."

He narrowed his eyes accusingly at me but let the subject drop as he turned around and started undressing. He was wearing his swimsuit under his jeans which was a smart idea. I was still in my jeans and long sleeved shirt so there was no way I could go into the lake.

I sat down in a patch of grass, watching as Rafael grabbed Max's hand and jumped into the lake with him. It caused a big splash almost hitting me but I quickly moved my legs out of the way. "hey, watch where you splash."

Max popped up in the water laughing and splashing around in delight. Rafe on the other hand wasn't anywhere to be seen. Frowning, I quickly stood up, rushing to the edge of the lake. "Max, where's your brother?"

Max looked around before shrugging. My heart started beating a mile per minute in a panic. Rafael was an excellent swimmer so he wouldn't have drowned, right?

Before I could go into a full-on panic attack, I felt something behind my legs push me so I was falling forward. Crying out in surprise, I closed my eyes as the cold water engulphed my body.

When I resurfaced, Rafael was standing there laughing his little head off. "Wow Papa, I can't believe it was so easy to push you in."

I glared up at him, not happy with how he went about tricking me. "Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane! I was terrified that you hit your head and drowned. You do not go out of my sight; do you hear me?"

Rafael nodded looking down guiltily but his body was still shaking with laughter so I don't think he took me seriously. "I won't do it again Papa. I just thought pushing you in the lake would be funny."

I stared up at him with a blank expression before smirking and splashing him making him gasp out in surprise. "Take that you little brat," I boasted, before going further out in the water. I was already in, so might as well have fun with my boys.

Rafael jumped into the water causing a big wave on water to fly over me, drenching me further. He laughed once he came back up and I just splashed him again laughing as well. He splashed me back, both of us getting in a heated battle.

Max laughed moving closer to us and joining the fun. He started splashing me too but his weren't as big since he had such little hands. I moved over to Max, wrapping my arms around him and twirling around the water with him making him laugh and hold around my neck.

"I want to be spun too," Rafe cheered, jumping on my back making all three of us burst out laughing. I shook my head at my silly children before looking up, seeing Alec leaning on a tree watching us with a sweet smile on his face.

"You want to join in the fun," I asked smiling back at him. He shrugged holding up a camera and taking a picture of us. "I'm enjoying watching." Rafael looked up at him smiling, "come on daddy get in with us!"

Alec pretended to think about it before smiling and setting the camera on a picnic table nearby. I watched him take off his shirt, whistling in delight. "Yeah baby, take it off!" He looked at me with a huge dark red blush. "Magnus, don't say things like that in front of our children."

I couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment. There's the old Alec I know and love. He rolled his eyes at me smiling slightly, before jumping into the water, making a wave hit the three of us. Max laughed, letting go of me and swimming over to Alec once he came up. Alec grabbed him, throwing him into the air and catching him again.

A few hours later Alec and I sat on a log in front of a bonfire with the moon and stars hanging above us. We all got finished cooking and eating fish that Alec caught with his own bare hands. Watching him catch them was very impressive and a little sexy if I was being completely honest.

The moment we finished eating dinner, both Rafael and Max passed out next to the fire, making Alec carry them both to the tent for some much-deserved rest. We had a very eventful day messing around in the woods.

Once we were done playing in the water and catching fish, we came back to the sight to get a fire started. Alec dared me that I couldn't make a fire without magic and I took him on. Of course, he ended up being right. I grabbed a few sticks and rubbed them together and nothing happened. After I finally admitted defeat, Alec grabbed a couple rocks and hit them together until they sparked into flames on the firewood.

Once the fire was started I played tag with the children while Alec stayed by the fire and cooked our fish to perfection. I don't know why Alec's outdoor skills surprise me so much. I'm sure growing up, Shadowhunters must learn survival skills. Making fires and living outdoors should be a walk in the park for him.

"They were so excited about having smores," Alec sighed contently, laying his head in the crook of my neck as I wrapped my arm around him. There was a slight chill in the air but Alec's body heat and the fire were enough to keep me warm.

"Guess they will have to wait till tomorrow," I mumbled, laying my head against Alec's. He nodded, before leaning forward and grabbing a big bag of marshmallows, some chocolate, and crackers. I raised an amused eyebrow at him, "what are you doing with those?"

"What? Just because our children aren't having smores tonight doesn't mean we can't have any. I've been waiting for this part all day." Shaking my head, I couldn't help but laugh at my adorable husband. "You act so serious all the time; these random moments of childishness always throw me off when they happen."

This caused him to scoff as he stuck a mellow on a stick. "There is nothing childish about smores. You are never too old to enjoy gooey, chocolatey goodness." I playfully rolled my eyes at him as he held the stick out to me. "Be childish with me and eat some smores. You know you want to."

"Only if you feed it to me," I teased, smirking at him. He looked at me, searching my face for a moment before shrugging saying, "that's fine with me." My eyebrow raised in surprise. "You'll really feed me a smore?"

He nodded pulling the marshmallow he was holding, away from the fire and he crushed it between two crackers and a piece of chocolate. "I don't mind feeding you but you better feed me right back." I laughed, shaking my head at my crazy husband. "Of course Alexander."

I held the marshmallow Alec handed me closer to the fire and once it was mushy enough for my liking, I repeated his process of making the smore. Once it was ready, I turned my body toward him so we were facing each other. "Let's feed each other at the same time."

Alec's eyebrow rose in question. "Is this going to be a repeat of our wedding reception when you shoved the cake full on in my face?" "You have to admit that was fun," I beamed, before shaking my head no. "I have the feeling Marshmallow would be harder to get out of your hair then frosting."

"Noted," Alec agreed before holding his smore out to me. I held mine out to him and once we were close enough, we both took a big bite. Surprisingly enough, my smore wasn't messy. Alec made the perfect portion of chocolate and mellow so it didn't seep out of the sides. The smore I made for Alec however wasn't as nicely made. The goo dripped down his chin as he pulled away and laugher escaped his lips as he tried to wipe it away, causing it to stick to his fingers.

"Well that's not what I planned to happen at all," I chuckled, looking around to make sure the coast was clear before swiping my hand and using magic to clean him up. He thanked me with a smile before shaking his head at me.

"What's so funny," I asked raising an eyebrow at him. He looked into my eyes, his full of love and happiness. "Thank you for agreeing on this camping trip Magnus. I know it's the last thing you wanted to do for a vacation but it means a lot to our son. He is so happy to be out here with all of us. He's happy because of you."

"You're giving me too much credit Alexander. You're the one who knows what you're doing out here. I couldn't set up the tent properly and I forgot to grab Max's life jacket. There's no way I would have been able to make a fire without magic and if you didn't pack my clothes for me, I'm sure I would be very uncomfortable."

He shrugged, laying his head on my shoulder and looking up at the stars. "I always wanted to go camping with my family but my parents thought it was a waste of time. They never liked the idea of doing mundane things like this. I enjoy these memories we get to share with our children."

I smiled, happy that Alec was having just as much fun as the kids. "Is camping as bad as you thought," he asked, looking at me once again. I pondered my answer for a moment before shaking my head no. "I thought it was going to be this dirty, obnoxious, exhausting trip but it has actually been a lot of fun. Swimming with our kids and telling stories around a fire while we cook dinner. Those are memories you can't make at a fancy resort."

Alec's smile brightened his face as he laid his head back down on my shoulder. "I love you so much Magnus. Next year, I promise we will pick a place everyone can agree on. We won't ever gang up on you again."

I pulled away from him, raising an accusing eyebrow in his direction. "Oh please, I don't believe that for a moment. The day you and our sons stop ganging up on me is the day I stop wearing glitter, which is never."

Alec sighed, putting his face in his hands trying to conceal a smile that was plastered on his face. "Okay, you may be right about that. Still, I promise to give you more of a fighting chance and I also swear to have your back against the kids when you really want me to be."

"You, having my back occasionally would be nice," I agreed smiling. Alec nudged me with his elbow causing me to bust out laughing. "I do have your back most of the time… it's just hard to say no to the kids," he mumbled the last part adorably.

"I'm aware of how hard it is to say no to our children. We will both lose that battle there's no fighting it. They will forever have us wrapped around their little fingers," I sighed, smiling to myself. Alec nodded, looking behind us at the tent the boys were currently sleeping in before looking back at me, his eyes shining.

"I can't even remember what our lives were like without our boys." I smiled reaching over and caressing his cheek gently with my thumb. "I can't remember what my life was like without you. I've lived hundreds of years… yet these years I spend with you and our sons are now, and always will be the best. There will never be anyone else who makes me as happy as you do."

A small smile crept up on Alec's lips before he leaned in and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, moving my hand away from his face to wrap my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck not breaking the kiss and the feeling made me go to cloud nine.

Nothing makes me happier than being with my family. Playing with my kids and kissing my husband were things I never wanted to take for granted. If going on a dirty camping trip and making a fool of myself was what I needed to do to make them happy, then I would happily do it over and over again for the rest of my life.

"I love you Magnus Lightwood-Bane," Alec whispered softly against my lips. I smiled against him mouth, looking deep in his baby blue eyes.

"I love you too Alexander Lightwood-Bane. Forever and always."

* * *

 **Tomorrow: Disney AU- Malec crossed over with Pixars Inside Out.**


	2. day 2: Dinsey au day- Inside Out AU

**Day 2- Disney au: Inside-Out au.**

* * *

Malec Week 2017- Day 2- Disney AU: Inside Out One-shot Part 1

Alec's Joy Pov- There are 7.4 billion people in the world and each one of those people has emotions. There are all kinds of emotions to feel but the main ones; joy, sadness, anger, fear, and disgust are the ones we all feel the most. I'm one of those emotions and I belong to one of the most amazing kids in the world. Sure every 'Joy' say's that about their kid but mine is actually true.

I am the emotion of joy for an amazing boy named Alec Lightwood. Oh, man I can write a whole book about how amazing this kid is. He's sociable, fun, loves being around people and always follows his heart… or at least he would do all those things if I was in control.

As I said before, the brain consists the emotions Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust. All the emotions work together but there's always one emotion that is the leader of everyone else. Can you all guess who is the leader of Alec's emotions? I can tell you it's not me.

I'll tell you what Alec is like and maybe then you will be able to guess which emotion's in charge here. Alec is a sweet boy who always follows the rules. He never steps out of line and never does anything that might get him in trouble. If there's something that might make him happy, most of the time he won't go for it in case something went wrong.

Did you guess who runs the joint now?

That's right.

Fear.

When it comes to Alec, fear is always the first to react to a situation. A cute guy walks by and winks at us? Fear looks away and avoids eye contact. We, by some miracle, get invited to a party? Fear shuts the idea down before I can even talk about going. Our beyond attractive adoptive brother takes his shirt off in front of us and of course, fear makes Alec flustered and has him leave the room.

Fear literally runs Alec's life and it's not even fair. It's not just fear though that gets a big slice of Alec's mind. Sadness and anger both have a pretty good piece. When fear makes Alec freak out about the possibility of his parents finding out about his sexuality, sadness is right there to add on to the depression.

If Alec isn't afraid of something, then he is sad about something. If he isn't sad then he's extremely angry over something. Lately, even disgust has been getting more attention than me. Ever since that Clary girl came around Alec has been feeling a lot of disgust.

I know what you're thinking. 'Joy where do you fit in? You have to have your moments in the sun too, right?' The answer is simple really.

I only get my time when Alec is with his siblings. Nothing makes Alec feel more joy than spending a day with his sister or reading with his little brother. Even those moments are slowly dwindling, though. The more anxious he gets about his parents finding out he's gay the less time he spends with his family.

"Hey joy, how about you stop sitting around over there and come help us," Anger asked glaring daggers at me. I was sitting by the window of Alec's mind looking out at all the core memory islands he made throughout the years. Family Island, Archery Island, Anxiety Island. Yeah, that's right. Alec has so much anxiety that it formed a core memory and made its own island.

My favorite Island though was at the very end of the row. It was a tiny island but it was one I helped make so it was very precious to me. Gay Island.

The day gay island appeared Jace moved in and Alec started to feel romantic feelings for him. I was so happy about that day. It was the first-time Alec even came close to liking anyone and I wanted to just take control of him and let him feel the joy of love.

I did take control for a little bit but then fear came along and started to fill Alec's heads with doubts. Then Sadness made him feel like he was letting his family and everyone he loved down. Anger, of course, had to get in there and make Alec hate himself for thinking about his adoptive brother in such a way and then disgust gave the final blow by making Alec feel disgusted with himself.

That was the first time ever one of the core memories came out in more than one color. It was a little of each of us. A big purple spot for fear, Anger and Sadness each had an equal medium size of red and blue. Disgust had a little green and that left a teeny tiny little sliver of yellow for me.

It's safe to say that all those emotions swallowed up Alec's joy of finally figuring out who he is. Therefore, gay Island is very small. Alec doesn't want to acknowledge it and it's mostly covered in dark rain clouds.

"Can you believe Isabelle? She can't just go sneaking off to a party. What if something bad happened to her" Fear asked frowning. "She could get kidnapped, drugged or raped."

"I highly doubt that" I sighed standing up and going over to the rest of them. As always Fear was at the control panel making sure Alec had no fun. Sadness shook his head, his black mop of hair falling over his blue skin "she's going to die and it will be all our fault."

"If anyone even thinks of touching Isabelle I'm going to have Alec hunt them down and stab an arrow in his chest" Anger growled heatedly. I looked over at him "like fear would ever let you do that." Disgust walked up pulling lint off his green sweater looking annoyed "Everyone at this party is gross. Can we go home?"

Isabelle snuck out to go to a party someone from school invited her to. Being the baby that he is, Fear went crazy thinking something horrible would happen to her for coming here. Seeing this as my chance to let Alec have fun, I convinced Fear that we should go out to find her before she gets hurt.

I should have known better than to think that Fear would let us have fun. We have been at this party for twenty minutes and all we have done is stand in a corner and look around for Isabelle. "We can't go home until we find Isabelle and kill any creep that may have his hands all over her," Anger said crossing his arms. His red sweater was starting to sizzle from how mad he was.

I rolled my eyes at them all before deciding just to pay attention to Alec and what he was seeing. Alec was looking at all the people before his gaze stopped on someone standing on the other side of the room. He was drop dead gorgeous with tan brown skin, black hair, and from where we were standing it looked like he has green eyes.

Alec just stared at him not taking his eyes off him. I smiled happily at the interest Alec was showing. It was rare to find a guy who grabs our attention. "Guys look at this," I said calling the others over.

They all walked over and gasped seeing the other boy. "Wow there is nothing disgusting about him," Disgust said waving his hand in front his face. I smiled at him before putting my hand on the control pad making it turn yellow. "Let's go talk to him," I said excitedly.

Alec moved away from the wall and started to move to the other side of the room. Fear smacked my hand off the control pad putting his own hand on it making it turn purple. "Are you crazy? A guy like that is way out of our league. There's no way he will ever like us."

Alec stopped in the middle of the room biting his lip, considering all the fears popping up in his head. I glared at fear and pushed his hand off the pad again, replacing it with mine. "He will like us. We won't know unless we try, right?"

Alec took a deep breath before starting to walk toward the guy again. Sadness put his hand on the pad now making it turn blue "he's going to laugh at us. Why would he ever like anyone as dull and boring as us?"

Alec stopped walking again frowning and I clenched my black hair in irritation before looking at them. "Can you all knock it off? Alec wants to talk to him can't you see that? We are never going to change if we keep living in fear."

Fear shook his head putting his hand over sadness's making the pad turn blue and purple. I could never win when Fear and Sadness worked together. "No Joy. We can't risk Alec getting hurt. We aren't talking to him and that's final."

I opened my mouth to yell some more but stopped when a smooth voice said, "you're Alexander Lightwood right?" We all turned around and gasped seeing the guy had walked up to us. Alec blushed, flustered by his sudden appearance. "I-I, um well… yeah."

The boy smiled looking like he thought the stuttering was cute. I clapped my hands excitedly before looking over at the others. "See that? He likes us. He walked up to us so that means he's interested."

The others looked around not knowing what to do and I smiled bumping fear over with my hip before cracking my knuckles and getting to work making Alec happy.

"I'm Magnus Bane. I don't think I've ever seen you attend one of my parties before" he said smiling.

"Oh god, he's talking to us. What if we say the wrong thing and he laughs at us or is disgusted by us" Fear asked trembling. I rolled my eyes ignoring him before pushing a button to encourage Alec to talk back. "I'm not much of a party person. I'm just here to find my sister" he said pushing a strand of hair out of his face.

Magnus smiled making chills go up my spine. My hand was still on the pad so this caused Alec to get chills as well. "Well, I'm sure your sister is doing fine here. My parties are always safe. How about we go get a drink and talk some more?"

"Oh no, we don't" fear yelled grabbing my arm and pulling it off the panel. "Too many things could go wrong. He could drug our drink, we could spill our drink on our self, or worse, our conversation will be boring and he'll walk away from us."

"Or Alec could have a good time talking to him and we could end the night with a boyfriend," I said happily. All four of them gasped, staring at me wide-eyed. Anger was the first to recover, turning his shocked face into a glaring one. "You know we can't have a boyfriend Joy."

"Why not? Because you're all too afraid of the consequences that might come with it? We can't keep letting Alec live in fear or he will never live at all. He will always be too afraid to take risks or be his true self. I want Alec to be happy. Why don't any of you?

"We do want Alec to be happy, but he won't be if he loses all his family members," Fear said frowning at me. I frowned thinking about what he said. Alec's family was the only shred of joy he had left. If that was taken away, then there would be no need for me at all. All the joy would be gone.

I looked back at Magnus frowning before slowly backing away from the controls. "Fine… you win."

Anger rubbed his hands together smiling "how about I take control? I could take the drink out of his hand and dump it on his face so he will never talk to us again." Fear pushed anger aside "I think a gentle 'no' is all we need." He put his hand on the controls saying "sorry Magnus but I'm afraid we have to decline."

Alec bit his lip, thinking that over before smiling at Magnus. "That sounds great." I spun around in shock and everyone else was shocked as well. "Did… did Alec just go against fear" Disgust asked; looking around at us.

We all looked over at fear who was just staring up at the screen dumbfounded. Alec has never gone against any of us. I didn't even think it was possible that he could.

Magnus' smile grew as he led the way into the kitchen. Alec was wise enough to fix his own drink and Magnus didn't seem to mind. Once they both had drinks, they moved over to a quiet room where there were no people or loud music.

The room was surprisingly nice. The walls were painted a calm tan color and there was a black leather couch, along with a flat screen TV and some pictures hung up on the wall. Alec skimmed the framed pictures, seeing they were of Magnus and his family. A photo of an eight-year-old Magnus playing dress up made me smile, and to my surprise Alec smiled as well.

"This is a lovely room," he said, sitting on the couch next to Magnus. Magnus shrugged, looking around the room. "It's my family room… though my family and I are rarely in here together so I don't know why we call it that."

"Oh god, we said something insensitive and made him think sad thoughts about his parents," Fear yelled, panicking. "Now the conversation is going to be awkward and he won't like us," sadness cried, going to touch the panel.

I saw Alec's smile drop from feeling Fear and Sadness's anxiety, and I quickly beat him to the panel, putting my hand on the controls. "You can do this Alec. It's obvious you like this guy so you can't give into any bad emotions. Only listen to me. I'll guide you through this, I promise."

My words seemed to calm him down enough to smile at Magnus again. Magnus smiled back at him and his smile was dazzling. "How can such a perfect man exist," Disgust asked leaning on the wall, watching Magnus smiling.

"I don't know but I want him to be our boyfriend by the end of the night," I gushed, hoping my excitement would rub off on Alec. He needed the confidence to talk to this guy and flirt a little. Anger glared at me, "I told you this was a horrible idea Joy! If Alec gets a boyfriend then he will have to come out to his parents and then we will lose them forever. Alec may never feel you again!"

I clenched my fist on the panel, looking down at all the controls. "That's true… maybe Alec could lose his family by coming out and being his true self. Even so, there's a chance he could still feel me there with him, even if he doesn't have his family. What if Magnus is the one who can finally make Alec the happiest he could be? We need to start taking risks or else Alec won't really be living his life to the fullest."

They all looked at each other, and I expected at least one of them to speak up and try to fight me but no one did. I looked at them all before my eyes landed on fear. He wasn't looking me in the eye. He had his black shaggy hair covering his blue eyes, his purple hands stuffed inside the pockets of his old purple sweater.

"Fear? What do you think about all this?" I always wanted to take control of what happens to Alec but it just felt weird taking fears position out of the blue. He glanced over at me frowning but it didn't look like he was going to object.

"If you think you know what's best for Alec… then I trust you Joy. I just hope you know what you're doing." "You and me both," I whispered before looking back at Alec.

To my surprise, the conversation between Alec and Magnus went smoother then I thought it would. Magnus asked him why he was at his party and Alec brought up Isabelle and how he was looking for her to take her home. If Fear was in charge, just the thought of Isabelle would have made Alec get up and leave Magnus in the dust to find her and drag her home. I'm in charge now though and I wasn't going to let anything ruin this for him.

"I'll be honest Alec, I was surprised when I first watched you walk in. Most people don't wear an old gray sweater and faded jeans to a party. I've seen you around school and I never thought I would see you in this kind of environment. Usually, you're the kid that sits in the back of class and doesn't say a word."

Alec laughed nervously, looking down and playing with the frayed string at the edge of his sleeve. "I'll be honest… normally this kind of party would be the last place I'd want to be. If Isabelle didn't sneak out then I wouldn't even be here."

Alec bit his lip, obviously having something he wanted to say so I put my hand harder on the controls, smiling up at him. "It's okay Alec. Tell him how you really feel."

He looked back up at Magnus, looking in his green eyes before admitting softly, "I'm glad I came though…" Magnus seemed surprised by his honesty, and he searched Alec's face before smiling sweetly. "Why is that? Glad to finally experience the party life?" He shook his head no, "I just feel comfortable talking to you. If I didn't come here then I wouldn't have met you."

Magnus shrugged at that, "well I don't know about that. We go to the same school and we have a few classes together. I'll be honest though, I never noticed you before a week ago. You're always hiding behind that Jace kid."

Jace. He was Alec's best friend and adoptive brother. I love him I admit, but sometimes I envy him. It's obvious that Joy oversees his body. Jace always does what makes him happy and he doesn't care what comes out of it. Alec will never be like that but maybe talking to Magnus will put him in a good direction.

"Jace is my brother. He's been with me forever and it's hard to shine when he's around. I'm alright with it being that way though. I'm not one who likes being the center of attention," Alec explained softly.

Magnus shook his head, "well you were definitely the center of attention tonight. At least you were to me. The moment I saw you standing across the room, I felt like the world started to move in slow motion, everyone around me disappeared and you were all I could see."

Magnus' words made a fierce blush appear on Alec's face. He glanced all around the room, trying to look at anything but Magnus. I smiled, putting my elbows on the controls and leaning my chin on my fists, swooning at Magnus's words. The other emotions followed suit, all leaning on the wall and swooning. Even Fear and Anger were unable to deny Magnus's charm.

Fear seemed to catch himself though, because he shook his head and crossed his arms, walking up to the controls and putting his hand on it. "Don't let him fool you Alec. He probably says that to everyone he flirts with."

Alec frowned slightly glancing back up at Magnus. "I'm sure you say that to everyone you flirt with." Magnus shook his head before laying it on the back of the couch they were sitting on. "I don't make it a habit of saying things like that Alexander. I only say it to the ones I want to date."

The blush returned tenfold to Alec's cheeks and Fear was so shocked that he let his hand fall from the controls. "Wow he's smooth," Disgust cooed, smirking at us. I nodded, smiling from ear to ear. This guy was absolutely perfect and he was interested in being Alec's boyfriend. Well, he didn't come out and say that but he did mention a date.

As if reading my mind, Alec softly asked "are you saying that you want me to be your boyfriend?" Magnus made a thinking face before standing up, holding his hand out to Alec. "I'll answer that after we have a little fun. Come dance with me."

"Oh um… I don't really dance." Magnus rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. "Come on Alexander. You can't be afraid of trying new things. Maybe you'll come to find that you like dancing."

"Only my parents call me Alexander," Alec countered halfheartedly, glancing down at Magnus' hand. He didn't answer or pull his hand away. He just kept it extended, wanting Alec to take it and go with him to the dance floor.

"Go on Alec. Let go and have some fun," I chorused hoping he would listen to me. He looked up at Magnus's face, searching his eyes thinking before hesitantly putting his hand in Magnus's. He smiled down at Alec before pulling him off the couch and leading him to the living room where the rest of the partiers were dancing and having fun.

Magnus maneuvered around most of the dancing, sweating bodies, wanting to get to the middle of the room. Once they were where he wanted to be, Magnus let go of Alec's hand and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. Tensing at first, Alec glanced around the room wondering what others would think if they saw them together like this.

I was about to speak to Alec, telling him to stay calm and relax but it seems someone beat me to it. Magnus moved one of his hands from his waist and placed it on Alec's cheek, caressing it and looking deep in his eyes. "Don't think about what everyone else thinks Alexander. Just pretend you and I are the only ones in the room."

Alec looked back into Magnus's eyes, admiring the dark green and the small specks of gold that seemed to float in them. Magnus was a beautiful man, there was no doubt about that. Calming down, Alec placed his hands on-top of Magnus's shoulders, choosing to ignore the people around them.

Seeming pleased, Magnus put his hands back on Alec' waist, starting to sway back and forth with him. Alec kept his eyes on Magnus' letting the world fade around him and just focusing on the sound of the music and his rapidly beating heart.

"Oooooo, just look at that! They're having a moment!" I cheered, clapping my hands and giggling like a little girl. You could just feel the joy radiating off Alec as he moved around the room with Magnus. I can't even remember the last time he felt this happy.

They danced for an hour until Alec was starting to feel tired. He wasn't used to moving around and having fun so it was understandable. Magnus asked Alec if he would like to take a walk outside and Alec hesitantly thought about it before nodding his head yes.

Smiling, Magnus took Alec's hand leading him toward the back door. Before they could make it outside though, a familiar female voice called out, "Alec? What are you doing here?" They turned around to see Isabelle looking at them, confusion written all over her face.

She glanced down at Alec and Magnus' joint hands which made Alec's body tense up right away. "Oh no, our sister caught us holding hands with a guy. She's going to know that we're gay" Fear yelled, covering his eyes.

I pushed some buttons on the controls trying to get Alec to calm down. This wasn't a bad thing, it was just Isabelle, who already knows that we're gay. It's not like Jace was the one who caught us.

"Alec, what are you doing here," Jace's voice hit Alec's ears and I groaned when I saw him walk up and stand next to Isabelle. He was also looking down at Alec and Magnus's joint hands with confusion in his eyes.

"Oh no, Jace caught us! What are we going to do!?" Fear screamed, running around the room like a chicken with his head cut off. All the other emotions followed suit. All running up to the panel and trying to push me out of the way so they can get Alec out of this situation. I shoved them all back, not going to let them make Alec run and hide.

"So, what if Jace caught us?! Alec really likes Magnus and I'll be damned if I let any of you make him walk away. We are staying and facing this head-on wither you all like it or not. Do I make myself clear?!"

They all glanced away, mumbling yes and I nodded before turning my attention back to Alec. "It will be okay Alec. They're your siblings so they will understand and love you. You know deep down that Isabelle already knows your gay. She's okay with it so I'm sure Jace will be too."

Alec's shoulders relaxed as my words sank in and he looked at Magnus before looking back at his siblings, not letting go of Magnus's hand. "I came here to find you and drag you home Isabelle. Jace, I didn't know you were here but I'm not surprised that you are."

Isabelle took her eyes off their joint hands to look in Alec's eyes. She searched them in silence for a moment before saying, "well you found me. I was just about to head home so let's go."

Sadness frowned looking down, "if we leave then that means we will have to leave Magnus." I gasped looking back at him surprised. "Wait, are you sad that we will have to leave him? This could work out for us. Here, touch the controls and make Alec feel sad."

Wow, I never thought I would say those words.

Sadness touched the controls, making them turn blue and Alec frowned, looking over at Magnus sadly. Magnus frowned back at him, holding his hand tighter as if to say he doesn't want Alec to go yet. Alec bit his lip thinking before looking back at Jace and Isabelle.

"You two head back home. I'll… I'll meet you guys there." Jace frowned in confusion but Isabelle just nodded in understanding. "Let's go Jace, we should go home and cover for Alec like he's done for us so many times."

She started pulling him away but suddenly Jace stopped and looked back at Alec. "Just so you know Alec, I've known for a while now… and I'm okay with it. You don't have to be scared to share the truth with me. You're my best friend and my brother and I love you."

Relief flooded over me like a wave and I'm sure Alec felt it too. That's two members of the family Alec will have to support him if he decided to come out. Even if he loses his parents, he will still have his brother and sister and that's enough for him to be happy.

"Thank you Jace, I'll see you when I get home." He nodded and they both walked away, heading for the door. Alec watched them leave before looking back at Magnus, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. My family doesn't know that I'm gay… or at least I thought they didn't. I'm sure my parents don't know."

"Do you plan on telling them," Magnus asked looking in Alec's eyes. He frowned looking back in his before glancing down at his feet. "I… I don't know yet."

Silence spread out between them before Magnus smiled and tugged on Alec's hand. "Come on, let's go for that walk." Alec nodded and went out the back door with him, going to the garden area in the back yard.

I was so focused on Alec, that I didn't notice how quiet the headquarters had gotten. I turned around to ask the other emotions what was wrong but the words never left my mouth as I saw them standing by the mind window. They were staring down at the islands with wide eyes.

"Why are you all looking like that," I asked walking up and looking out the window. A loud surprised gasp escaped my lips from what I saw. Gay Island was expanding. The small tiny island that barely showed up and was constantly covered in dark cloud was getting bigger and the clouds were vanishing from sight.

"Do you guys know what this means," I asked the others excitedly. "It means that Alec is finally accepting his sexuality," Fear whispered, seemed to be in a small state of shock. I grinned from ear to ear before running back to the control panel, wanting to keep watching the show.

Alec and Magnus walked in the gardens for about an hour. After that, they made their way to the sidewalk out of his yard and Magnus offered to walk Alec home. He was going to decline of course but I convinced him to agree.

So now Alec and Magnus were walking down his street hand and hand, the sound of thunder starting to rumble in the air. "Sounds like it's going to rain soon," Magnus murmured looking up at the sky.

Before Alec could even have a chance to answer, thunder crashed again and rain started pouring down on top of them. Magnus shrieked at the feel of the cold drops and quickly grabbed Alec's hand again, running with him down the road. Alec laughed, clenching onto Magnus's hand and running with him.

Once his house was in sight, Alec pulled Magnus out of the rain and into his front porch. "It wasn't supposed to rain tonight," Magnus laughed, wiping some of his smeared wet makeup off his cheek. Alec nodded taking his thumb and helping Magnus clean off his face. "No but rain is always fun."

Magnus nodded looking out at the rain before looking back at Alec, looking deep into his eyes. Alec's breath caught in his throat as he looked back in Magnus's gorgeous green eyes. "I had a lot of fun Alexander." Alec smiled slightly and nodded, not able to speak now. Magnus's smile widened as he searched Alec's eyes and he leaned in closer to him.

Fear, Anger, Sadness, Disgust and I all held our breaths waiting for the moment when Magnus's lips would press against Alec's and they would share a heart pounding kiss. That moment didn't come though because the front door opened and Alec's father was standing there not looking happy.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Do you have any idea what time it is? I expect this kind of thing from Isabelle and Jace but not from you. You're supposed to be more responsible than them." He stopped his rant when he noticed how close Alec and Magnus were standing together.

It seemed he put two and two together and his eyes got deadly cold, as did his voice when he said "Alexander, get in the house right now."

Alec looked down at his feet, licking his dry lips before taking his hand out of Magnus's and turning to walk into the house. Magnus frowned watching him before turning and walking off the porch, back into the rain.

I felt panic run through me as I watched him go. What if this is it? What if Magnus never talks to Alec again and he never becomes happy? "I don't know what to do," I whispered softly, looking down at the controls with wide eyes.

Suddenly, the yellow color of the control panel turned purple and when I looked up, fear was staring up at the screen with a determined look in his eyes. I don't think I've ever seen him look like that before.

"You listen to me Alec Lightwood. If you walk into that house then you will regret it for the rest of your life. That boy could be something special to you and you will lose him if you let him go. Is that what you want? Do you want to lose our first potential boyfriend because you're too afraid? Well I'm more afraid of losing Magnus. Aren't you?"

Alec stopped in front of the door, looking down at his feet and clenching his fists. I looked up at him, wondering if he was going to listen to his fear of losing Magnus. Never in my life have I ever wanted Alec to follow fear more than right now.

Alec turned around in a panic, breathing like he just ran a marathon. "Magnus, wait" he yelled, making his way down the porch steps. Magnus stopped at the end of the driveway, soaking wet from the rain yet his eyes shined with hope.

Alec ran across the yard to get to him and once he was close enough, he threw his arms around Magnus's neck and smashed their lips together. All us emotions cheered as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, kissing him back in the pouring down rain. It was so romantic!

I was just gushing with happiness, never feeling so much joy in all my life. Alec must have felt the same way because the moment they broke the kiss, something bright and yellow appeared in the memory machine. We emotions all looked at each other before I walked up to it, pulling the bright yellow orb out of the slot.

It was a core memory. Not just any core memory, one made completely out of joy. I ran my hand over it, smiling at the scene of Alec and Magnus kissing in the rain. This moment was important to Alec. He knows that this thing with Magnus is going to be the start of something amazing.

Making my way to the core memory grid, I opened it up and placed the orb inside. It glowed a bright yellow and the light shot out to the Islands, starting to form a whole new one. We all ran to the window, looking out and watching as a big Island appeared. A statue of Alec and Magnus kissing was at the center of it.

"What are we supposed to call this place? Magnus Island," Anger asked, crossing his arms and looking the place over. I shook my head smiling happily. "No. This is love island." Fear looked at me hesitantly. "Could Alec really fall in love with Magnus just like that?"

I shrugged moving away from the window and looking back at Alec and Magnus who were no longer kissing. Instead, they had their foreheads pressed together and were looking in each other's eyes smiling.

"Who knows. When you look as happy as that, anything could happen."

* * *

 **Tomorrow: Middle Ages Au.**


	3. day 5: None Supernatural day- Blind date

**Day's three and four were skipped because I didn't like how my stories were turning out. I don't know alot about the middle ages or greek mythology. If i'm not into what i'm writing about then I can't write it.**

 **I have the rest of the days done though so yay for that.**

* * *

Malec Week 2017- Day 5- None Supernatural AU: Blind Date AU

Alec Pov- "How did I let you talk me into this," I sighed into the phone while looking through the window of the fancy restaurant. My sister scoffed on the other end of the call and if I know her, she was also rolling her eyes at me.

"Alec Lightwood, I went through a lot of trouble getting you this date. You better not back out after all the work I've done," Isabelle yelled, making me pull the phone away from my ear. "I don't remember asking you to set me up on a date at all Isabelle."

My little sister and adoptive brother Jace thought it would be a good idea to make me an online dating profile. Not any kind of dating profile, one of those ones that you know absolutely nothing about the other person. So here I was going on a blind date with someone who could very well be an ax murderer.

"How am I supposed to know who I'm meeting anyway? It's not like I've ever seen a picture of this guy," I sighed, rubbing my eyelids tiredly. "He gave you a description over email. Just look for a guy with tan skin, black hair and greenish gold eyes."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "I don't think greenish gold is an actual eye color." "I don't know but if you see someone with that description, go up to him and asking him if he's Glitterbomb247."

That username made me groan every time she said it. "Why would you set me up on a date with someone with a username like that? Now that I think about it, what username did you give me? I should know what he is going to call me."

"Jace wanted your name to be SweatersForDays263 but I decided on Archerboy2873." A sigh escaped my lips as I shook my head. "Both those names are stupid but I guess yours is better than the one Jace wanted."

I went back to looking through the window and someone sitting in the corner caught my attention. He had tan skin and black hair like the description. He seemed to be around the same age as me and he was dressed in black jeans, a crimson dress shirt, and a brighter red blazer on top.

He looked at his reflection in his spoon before glancing around as if waiting for someone. Perhaps he was waiting for me? I backed away from the window, holding the phone tighter in my hand. "Isabelle I think I see him and he's way out of my league. He's gorgeous and I'm just… me."

"Alec, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are drop dead gorgeous so don't start having self-doubt now." I looked down at my feet frowning. "That's hard to do when everyone in your life always goes for your handsome younger brother instead of you."

"Listen Alec, I didn't stretch the truth in your dating profile. I did the best to put down every answer you would put down yourself. The computer matched you up with this guy so there must be a reason. Go in there and give dating a chance. What's the point of 'coming out' if you never get a boyfriend?"

"I suppose your right," I sighed glancing back at the window. "I'm always right Alec. Now I'm going to hang up. Go in there and get yourself a man. I'll be rooting for you so make sure to call me after and tell me how it went."

With that, she hung up the phone leaving me alone with my rapidly beating heart and panic. I put my phone in my pocket, taking a couple soothing breaths before making my way into the restaurant. The hostess smiled brightly at me as I walked up to her. "Welcome sir, dinner for one?"

I licked my dry lips, wondering what I should say to her. I don't know my dates name and I'm not even sure if that guy over there is even the right guy. "I'm here to meet a blind date. Was there anyone else who fits that description?"

Her smile seemed to get brighter if that was even possible. "Yes of course, this way" she gushed happily. She grabbed a menu before leading me toward the back where the guy I saw through the window was sitting. I could feel my face burn up as we got closer to him. Of course, my blind date would be someone completely out of my level.

When we stopped in front of the table, the guy looked up at us and stood up smiling at me. "Are you Archerboy2873?" I nodded trying to ignore the way his voice made my knees feel weak. It was smooth and deep, just the way I liked it. He was even handsomer up close. His skin looked so soft and his eyes really were greenish gold. I didn't notice it from far away, but now that I was standing in front of him, I could see that he was wearing eyeshadow the same shade as his shirt. There was also glitter… well, everywhere. That explains the screenname.

"Yes I am. You must be GlitterBomb247?" He nodded smiling at me and his smile was dazzling. I found myself wanting to swoon just from how beautiful that smile was. "Yes, but you can call me Magnus. Magnus Bane," he said holding his hand out to shake mine.

I put my hand in his, shaking it as I looked in his eyes. "My name is Alexander Lightwood but everyone calls me Alec." His smile grew at the mention of my name. "Is it alright if I call you Alexander?" "Um… I guess it's alright. Normally only my parents call me that."

He shrugged, moving to the other side of the table and pulling my chair out for me. I thanked him before sitting down and allowing him to push me closer to the table. The waitress looked between us with a huge grin plastered across her face. "Is there something I can get for you to drink?"

Magnus looked at her thinking before looking back at me. "How does red wine sound?" I nodded thinking wine sounded great. I will definitely need some wine to loosen me up. If not, I'll be a bundle of nerves and blow this whole thing.

The waitress nodded walking away and Magnus watched her before looking at me, resting his chin on his hands smiling. "So, Alexander, tell me a little bit about yourself." It was weird hearing someone besides my parents call me that. When Magnus says it, it makes little chills go throughout my body.

"Oh, um, I'm not that interesting" I mumbled, looking down at the table cloth. 'Good job Alec, ruin this date before it even starts' I mentally chastised myself.

"That can't be true. There must be something interesting about you. Your screen name is archer boy, right? Does that mean you like archery?" I nodded glancing back up at him. "Yes actually, I shoot arrows for a living. I'm on a team that has performed all over the world. I was also in the Olympics as well last year. I brought home silver in Archery."

Magnus stared at me stunned and I glanced away frowning. "I know, it's nothing very interesting. Besides archery I don't really do anything else."

He shook his head. "Wait, wait, wait. You call going to the Olympics and winning a silver medal uninteresting? I'd like to know what you think is interesting if that's the case."

I blushed now just feeling embarrassed. It's hard for me to accept that things I do can be interesting. Isabelle and Jace tried to convince me that winning silver was amazing but that's not what my coach/father told me. He told me that if I don't win gold, then I didn't really win.

"My father told me that silver isn't good enough. I didn't win gold so I'm not really a winner. I must agree with him. I aim to be the best at what I do and I wasn't the best." This caused Magnus to frown at me. "Well that doesn't sound nice. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

I shrugged, going back to looking at the table cloth. "My father raised me to be perfect. I let him down when it comes to being straight, so archery is pretty much all I have left to make him proud."

I frowned, surprised that I said that to a stranger. I haven't even talked about that with Isabelle or Jace yet here I am, talking to a stranger about things that bother me. Glancing up at Magnus, I could see that he was still frowning at me.

"So, your dad isn't supportive of your sexuality," he pushed, sitting up straight in his seat. I glanced away still frowning. "Um… well I don't really know to be honest. He says he is okay with it but I don't think that's true. Whenever my sister talks about me getting a boyfriend when he's around, he usually leaves the room."

"I see, well I'm sorry you have to deal with stuff like that."

I looked back at him curiously. "what about your family? What do they think of you being gay?" Right after the question escaped my lips, I groaned putting my face in my hands. "I'm sorry, that's a really personal question and I'm just some random guy you met online. You don't have to talk to me about any of this."

"Hey, I just asked you a personal question so it's only right that you ask one right back. I really don't mind answering. Technically I'm Bi and both my parents are dead. They died when I was young so they never got to know about my sexuality. I grew up living with my best friend Ragnors family and they didn't care about who I wanted to date."

"Sorry about your parents," I mumbled, feeling like an idiot for making him talk about it. He shrugged, smiling at the waitress as she walked back up and poured us each a glass of red wine. The moment she put my glass down, I grabbed it and gulped it down.

Magnus chuckled slightly before looking back at the waitress. "You might want to leave the bottle here." She nodded putting it on the table and I stared at Magnus wide eyed. "There's no need to buy a whole bottle of wine. That's expensive."

He swiped a dismissive hand my way smiling. "Don't think anything of it. I like wine and will be wanting more than one glass." I nodded before going back to drinking my wine, a lot slower this time. Our waitress smiled, pulling out a little notebook and a pen. "Have you both decided what you want to eat?"

Magnus nodded holding up his menu. "I want the lasagna." She wrote that down before smiling at me, waiting for my order. I bit my lip, looking down at the menu. I was so focused on not making a fool of myself (which I totally failed) that I didn't bother looking for what I wanted to eat.

"I'll have the same as him," I mumbled, handing her my menu. She took both menus smiling before turning and walking away. Magnus laughed, "I guess I should have given you more time to look at what you wanted to eat. I've been sitting here awhile so I had more time to look."

Hearing him talk about waiting a long time caused me to frown. "I'm sorry, did I leave you waiting for a long time?" He shook his head. "It's not your fault. I was in the area a little sooner than expected so I decided to show up early. I work close by so it was better than going all the way home to Brooklyn, just to come back here an hour later."

"You work in the area," I asked, thinking work was a great topic of conversation. He nodded, his face brightening up at the thought of work. "I'm a professor at the Fashion Institute down the road. It's so much fun helping young people find their potential."

"That sounds amazing. I tried being an archery instructor once but I quickly learned that I wasn't meant to be a teacher. It takes a special kind of person to be able to help people."

Magnus seemed surprised by this. "I would have pegged you as a natural teacher. You seem like the kind of person that would be easy to work with." I shook my head no at that. "My adoptive brother Jace is a lot more outgoing than me. I'm too awkward to tell people what to do."

"I guess I can see that. You do seem to be a little timid," Magnus agreed, making me feel a little defeated. I was hoping that he wouldn't notice how incompetent I am. To my surprise though, a smile was still on his face. "To tell you the truth Alexander, I think your timid attitude is adorable."

"Well you would be the only one," I say, feeling shocked that he said that. Everyone is always telling me how I need to change myself. That also goes for my timid personality. All my life I've never been good enough for anyone, yet this guy I just met seems to like me just fine.

"W-what else do you like besides your job," I questioned nervously. I was suddenly hit with the urge to know as much as possible about this guy. When was the last time I wanted to be on a date with someone?

"Hmm, well I do more than just teach fashion. I also own the night club down the street. Have you ever heard of it? It's called Pandemonium."

That surprised me. Isabelle and Jace were always talking about that night club. They've been bugging me to go with them but I always refused because it wasn't my thing. "I've never been there but I have heard of it. My brother and sister love the place."

This seemed to make him happy. "If you're interested I'll take you sometime. Being the owner gives you and anyone you bring with you VIP treatment. Do you like dancing?"

I bit my lip, shaking my head no. "Well… I don't know really. I've never been dancing. My sister always wants me to go with her but I always find a reason why not to go." "You just haven't gone with the right person. Come with me and I promise you will have the time of your life. Dancing with a sexy man beats dancing with your sister any day," Magnus chimed smirking.

Another blush appeared on my face which just made Magnus smile more. I glanced away from him clearing my throat before looking back at him. "Well… if it's you then I guess I won't mind a little dancing. However, I don't know how I feel about going to a crowded club."

Magnus thought that over for a moment before looking over at his wrist watch. I watched him frowning, wondering if he was checking the time to see how much longer he should deal with me before making up an excuse and leaving.

"It's seven right now. Every Friday the community center has a small dance party going on. It starts at eight if you want to go with me. We can start off small by dancing there first."

I was surprised by this invitation. "You really want to go dancing with me?" He nodded smiling, "of course I do. I think it would be a lot of fun, don't you?" I bit my lip, glancing away. "Not if I make a huge fool of myself."

Magnus reached across the table, putting his hand on top of mine, making me look up at him again. "I promise I won't let you make a fool of yourself Alexander. You're going to be amazing at dancing, I can just tell."

"Well if you think I can do it then the least I can do is try," I say softly, trying to stop another blush from taking over my face. I must have failed at that because Magnus had that big smile on his face again. His smile really was dazzling.

Our dinner soon came and it was the best lasagna I ever had. The ricotta cheese just melted in your mouth and the sauce was fresh and delicious. After eating that and having three glasses of wine, I was starting to feel a little calmer. It didn't help that Magnus was just so damn easy to let your guard down around.

I talked to him about so many things that I've never talked to anyone about. How I discovered I was gay, my small short lived crush on my adoptive brother, and how my father first reacted when I told him I was gay. He acts like my being gay isn't a big deal now, but at the time he got so mad that he started breaking glass and screaming at me at the top of his lungs.

He talked to me too about his childhood and what it felt like to lose his parents. He said he was only ten when it happened and he felt a little guilty because he barely remembered them. His friend Ragnor and his parents were his family and that's how he saw it.

Once we left the restaurant we made our way down the street toward the community center. I've never been there before so I let Magnus lead the way as I looked around at the night life of the city.

Magnus' hand slipped into mine and he entwined our fingers, making me feel another blush coming on. I squeezed his hand in return, trying to look away from my feet but it seemed that was the only thing my eyes wanted to focus on.

"You're really adorable Alec," Magnus laughed, using my nickname for the first time tonight. It sounded nice but it didn't send chills up my spine like him saying _Alexander_ did. "My sister says that all the time. She says I'm too shy and socially awkward for my own good. Guys aren't supposed to be adorable though."

"Says who? I for one love adorable guys. They are the ones you should truly cherish." I glanced up at him and smiled slightly when I saw him looking at me. He smiled back and stopped us in front of an old looking building. "Well we're here, are you ready for your first dance lesson?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered, letting him pull me inside. The moment he opened the door, I could hear old music that was popular when my parents were my age. The reason for this being that everyone on the dance floor was in their early forties to late sixties.

I gave Magnus an incredulous look and he just chuckled at my reaction. "You said you wanted to start off slow and easy Alexander. This is as slow and easy as it's going to get."

People watched us as we passed them. A group of old ladies were giggling about how adorable we were together as Magnus stopped in the middle of the dance floor. I looked around me again before looking up at his face. "Magnus, we are the youngest people here."

He shrugged smiling down at me. "Just because these people aren't young doesn't mean they don't know how to move. I used to come here with Ragnors mother all the time since her husband and son wouldn't bother with it."

"My mother wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this," I mumbled looking around again. Magnus used his index finger to push my face back toward him. Once my eyes were on his, he grabbed my arms, moving them around his neck before he placed his own arms around my waist.

There was no music playing now, and just when I was about to point it out, the DJ started playing _Dancing Queen_ from ABBA. Groaning, I laid my head back trying not to laugh. "Seriously? They decide to play the gayest song in the history of the world?"

Magnus laughed moving his hands from my waist, to grab both of my hands. "Are you kidding? I love this song." "I don't know it," I lied making Magnus gasp obnoxiously loud. Normally I would find that annoying but on him it was adorable.

"Lies! I call lies on you Alexander! There is no one in the history of the world who doesn't know this song. Come on sing it with me," he beamed, leaning his head back and singing along to the song.

I shook my head watching as he swayed his hips to the music. He entwined our fingers, forcing my arms to move back and forth with him. Laughing, I shook my head at him, refusing to sing along with him.

"Come on Alexander, sing with me! _Friday night and the lights are low! Looking out for a place to go!_ " I shook my head no, not able to stop the laughter escaping my lips. Magnus smirked at me, holding my arm up twirling me until I had my back to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

" _Where you hear the right music, getting in the swing! You come to look for a king!_ " I shook my head no again laughing as Magnus laid his chin on my shoulder, holding me close as he swayed back and forth with me. "Come on Alexander, I know you know the words."

I rolled eyes smiling before finally sighing and giving into his demands. " _Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's high._ " Magnus's smile grew as he twirled us around again, singing, " _with a bit of rock music, everything is fine! You're in the mood for a dance! And when you get the chance!_ "

I laughed shaking my head again before letting go and just belting out the song with him, not even caring about how it makes me look anymore. " _You are a dancing queen, young and sweet! Only Seventeen! Dancing queen! Feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah!_ "

Magnus leaned into me smiling singing, " _You can dance!_ "

I leaned back into him singing, " _you can jive!_ "

And we both busted out laughing as we sang together, " _Having the time of our lives! Oooo!"_

We both stopped singing, too busy laughing to be able to get the words out anymore. "I told you, you knew the song. I don't know why you thought you could lie about it." I rolled my eyes at that. "Of course, I know the song. Every gay man alive knows that song."

"That's why you shouldn't have bothered to deny it. This song is a master piece and there should never be any shame felt from singing it." I smiled at him, searching his gorgeous eyes that were looking back at me. "Whatever you say."

His smile grew as he started to sway with me again. "Well Alexander, you have been dancing this whole time and I say you're amazing at it." I blushed, looking down at my feet. "That's only because I wasn't thinking too much about it."

He shrugged smiling "I appreciate someone who tries new things, even if it makes them uncomfortable. I think you're a natural and will do great on our next date at my club."

Shocked by his words, I looked back in his eyes. "Are you saying that you want to go on another date with me?" He seemed confused by my question, like it was obvious that he would want to have a second date with me. In my experience, I never get asked out on a second date. Then again, I've never had this much fun on a date before.

"I would love for us to have a second date. Don't you," Magnus asked causing me to nod my head quickly. "Yes! I mean, um I also would like a second date. I'm having a lot of fun on this one and I don't want it to end."

I bit my lip, surprised that, that came out of my mouth. It was further proof that Magnus made me feel comfortable around him. When I feel comfortable around someone, I tend to be blunt and speak what's on my mind. Jace is usually the recipient of that and it isn't always positive.

"I don't want this date to be over either," Magnus sighed before looking at his wrist watch. "Sadly, it's going to have to soon. I have an early class in the morning and I still have to get my lesson all together."

That made me laugh slightly. "Isn't a teacher supposed to have all his lessons planned out days in advance?" He smirked, winking at me. "On the contrary Alexander. All the best teachers do everything the night before. The even better ones let the kids watch a movie through the length of class. Sadly, for me, my class doesn't like visual learning. They are a hands-on group so I need to come up with something for them to make."

I frowned slightly not wanting this date to be over so soon. I can't even remember the last time I enjoyed somebodies company this much. "When will I be able to see you again?"

Magnus watched me silently before grabbing my hand again and entwining our fingers. "How about this Friday? I'm free and don't have a class the next day so as long as you are free, it's perfect."

"I don't have any training on the weekends so Friday is perfect. I'm putting my trust in your hands and letting you take me to your club. I hope it's everything you claim it to be." "Believe me, it is Alexander. Come on, I'll walk you out and help you try to catch a cab."

Squeezing our still entwined hands, I walked out of the community center and onto the busy sidewalk of New York City. "It's a shame we could only stay around for one dance. I was starting to like this place," I praised looking up at it. Magnus smiled looking up at it as well. "If our second date goes as good as this one did then we can come back here for our third."

I nodded in agreement and Magnus nodded before holding his hand up, trying to call a taxi for me. Magnus lived in Brooklyn so he would need to take the subway to get home. My apartment isn't too far from here so a short taxi ride is good enough for me. No doubt Isabelle and Jace have snuck into my place and are waiting to gang up on me with questions.

"Taxi!" Magnus yelled trying to get the attention of the cab but no one was stopping. He frowned putting his hand down. "I'm normally a lot better at this." "Don't worry, I got this" I answered before putting my free hand to my mouth and whistling loud. Two taxis stopped in front of us making Magnus stare at them in surprise.

"When you spend your whole life in New York, you learn a thing or two." I bragged, signaling for one of the taxis to go before I walked up to the remaining one. Magnus followed and opened the car door for me once we got to it. I put my hand on the top of the door, looking back at Magnus and meeting his eyes one more time.

"I had a great time Magnus. Thanks for such an amazing date." Magnus shook his head smiling. "I should be the one thanking you Alexander. I will be looking forward to this Friday." I opened my mouth to agree but was surprised when Magnus pressed his lips against mine.

The moment our lips touched, every nerve in my body felt electric. My lips were fuzzy and I swear I could hear fireworks. I kissed him back, pushing my lips firmly against his as I put my hand that wasn't on the taxi door on his shoulder.

We probably would have stood there kissing forever but the impatient cabbie cleared his throat, snapping me out of the blissful haze. I glanced back at him embarrassed before looking back in Magnus's eyes.

Magnus was smiling from ear to ear and he leaned in, kissing my cheek before moving away from the cab. "I'll see you this Friday Alexander. Send me your phone number through email."

I nodded, biting my lip to hide the giddy smile trying to make its way on my face. Once I got in the cab, Magnus closed the door and I watched him out the window until he was out of sight. After telling the cabbie where my apartment was, I let myself fall back against the seat with a loving sigh.

As if psychic, my phone started ringing and the caller ID showed that it was Isabelle. I answered the phone, putting it to my ear and saying in a dreamy voice, "hello?"

There was a moment of silence before Isabelle answered back. "Wow, this date must have gone really good if you're talking like that. How far away are you from your apartment? Jace and I are here waiting for you, to hear all the deeds."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that was going to happen and I looked out the window not even able to care. Nothing could ruin this good mood I was in right now. If this is how I was going to feel after every date with Magnus, then god I hope to marry him someday.

"Hello? Earth to Alec? How did the date go," Isabelle pressed; obviously not patient enough to wait until I got home.

I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking about the night I had. "It was…" I opened my eyes, looking back out the window. My reflection looking back at me was a stranger full of happiness and hope for the future. I could get used to that side of me.

"It was perfect."

* * *

 **Tomorrow is switch day where Alec is a warlock and Magnus is a shadowhunter. I already did that concept in my story The Immortal Instruments but it was fun doing it again.**


	4. Day 6: Switch Day- Loving you is Magic

**Day six: switch day. Magnus is a Shadowhunter leaving Idris for the first time in his life. He has never seen a Downworlder before but that changes when he meets Alec Lightwood, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.**

* * *

Malec Week 2017- Day 6- Switch: Loving You is Magic

Magnus Pov- "Can you believe this? I can't believe this. There is no way to contain the absolute excitement I feel at this very moment. Nothing will ever top this moment in time, right now," I gushed pacing back in forth in the training room of the Shadowhunter Academy.

"Calm down, won't you? We just graduated from the Academy and you're already acting like a fool with its head cut off," my best friend and Parabatai Ragnor Fell sighed, shaking his head at me.

My name is Magnus Bane and I'm the best Shadowhunter of my recent graduating class. Some may disagree with that but who cares what they think. The graduation ceremony was last week but today was the day to really be excited about. It was the day when we got sent on our institute tours all around the world!

You see, I have lived in Idris all my life. My father isn't the most active Nephilim and my mother died in war when I was very young. Because of her death, my father forbids me from ever leaving Idris in fear that I would get hurt. I'm a Shadowhunter though, it's my job to be in the line of danger. The moment I turned eighteen, I made sure to sign up to leave Idris and finally see a real-life institute, not to mention the mundane world.

"Where do you think they will send us? Do you think it will be a city or an Island? Honestly, I'm hoping for a big city that I can get lost in. Alicante is just so small, I want to experience something huge!"

"Magnus, calm down! I've been to institutes before and I'm telling you that you are building it up to be more exciting than it actually is," Ragnor sighed. I shook my head at him. "You just don't understand Ragnor. I have been in Idris my entire life! I've never seen an institute or a city. Hell, I've never even seen a Downworlder before."

"Which is a good thing in all honesty. Nothing good comes out of knowing Downworlders. I've had to deal with a few of them and I rather not have to do it again. Of course, you, signing us up to be part of an institute means we will be dealing with a lot of Downworlders."

"Yeah, I know, it's going to be so great" I squeeled, causing Ragnor to throw up his hands in defeat. Our friend Catarina walked in the room and Ragnor sighed with relief. "Catarina, talk some sense into this idiot. Tell him that being a part of an institute isn't as fun as he thinks it will be."

Catarina shrugged, closing the book she was reading and setting it on the table next to us. "Magnus hasn't been out of Idris before Ragnor. Maybe you should just let him have this one." I smiled at her before smirking at Ragnor. "See that my Parabatai? I think it's clear who my true friend is here."

"Ragnor is right Magnus but I know there is no getting through to you when you're like this. You are going to be excited until you experience it yourself and see that it really isn't anything to be excited about."

I groaned in irritation, looking up at the ceiling. "Of course, you aren't really on my side. Why aren't my 'so called friends' ever on my side?"

"Maybe because you are an idiot," Raphael, another friend of mine answered as he walked in. It has come to my attention that all my friends are assholes. Perhaps I will make some new ones wherever I end up.

"I've come to inform you all that they are getting ready to send us to our new Institute. All four of us are being sent to New York City," Raphael grumbled. I gasped loudly, biting my lip to try containing my excitement. "New York? That's one of the biggest cities in all of America!"

"Looks like you got what you wanted," Ragnor sighed crossing his arms and walking out of the training room. "If we're going to be going to New York then I guess it's time to pack. Let's all meet at the accords hall in an hour. Oh, and Magnus, try to pack like a real Shadowhunter."

What he meant by that was my clothes needed to be practical for fighting. I may have never left Idris before but that didn't stop me from having all the latest mundane fashion. My closest female friend Tessa Gray always brings me stylish outfits when she comes back from her travels. Ragnor claims that I should wear darker clothes and actually use the gear when in battle.

I for one think I fight just fine without it. My dagger throwing skills are the best of my age. I also have cat-like reflexes so I've never been hit by any weapon so there's no need for gear.

"I will pack what I please thank you very much," I called out to him before making my way home to pack.

An hour later the four of us stepped out of a portal looking around at the huge city surrounding us. Buildings were stretching to the sky and it made me feel a little light headed. I've never seen anything so amazing in all my life.

"So, this is a city," I exclaimed looking at the traffic of the cars and listening to the loud hustle and bustle of New York. Raphael nodded picking up his suitcase and heading toward the Institute that was a block or so away from us. "I was born here so it's nice to be home after so long."

Raphael's family owned the New York Institute so it was no brainer that he was going to be placed here. He came to the Academy when he was fourteen though so he's been away from home for a long time.

"What are your parents like Raphe? Are they as hard to deal with as the instructors at the institute," I asked, looking around as we all walked.

"My mother is the one who owns the Institute. My father died in war years ago so she runs it by herself for now. I'll be taking her place soon since I'm the oldest of all my brothers. To answer your question, she's as tough as nails so you better be on your best behavior."

"I give it a week before he's kicked out," Ragnor chided making me gasp at his betrayal. "Some Parabatai you turned out to be. You know that if I get kicked out you have no choice but to come with me, right?"

He sighed shaking his head. "Sadly, that's the truth. Tell me again what made me want to become your Parabatai? I must have come down with a case of the demon pox." "Demon pox don't even exist, thank you very much" I huffed, stopping in front of the institute entrance.

"Please refrain from bickering like this in front of my mother. I haven't seen her in four years, so I would appreciate it if our reunion wasn't ruined by your big mouth Magnus," Raphael scolded.

"Why am I the only one being yelled at," I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting like a five-year-old. Everyone shook their heads at me before Raphael pushed the doors open and we all entered, going straight to the elevator.

It was very old and the doors shrieked loudly as Ragnor shut them. "You may want to get that fixed at some point," I suggested, pushing the button to go to the main floor. "It has always been like this. I thought mom would have had it fixed by now but it seems she hasn't gotten around to it," Raphael sighed shaking his head.

The elevator stopped on the main floor and it took both Ragnor and I to open the doors. Yep, this thing defiantly needed to be replaced with a new one. Someone could get trapped in here if they are alone.

Once we were inside the actual institute I couldn't stop myself from gawking at the high ceilings and old gothic church architecture. My small house in Idris had nothing on this place. There seemed to be enough room to hold over five hundred people.

Raphael led us to the library where he said his mother would be waiting for us. Honestly, I was a little worried about meeting this woman. Raphael has spent years telling me about her and all the stories were terrifying. An angry Spanish mother is the one you don't want to cross.

The Library doors opened and to my surprise, a small petite lady was standing by the desk in the middle of the room. I don't know what I was imagining Raphael's mother to look like, but it wasn't a lady half my size.

She turned around to face us with an angry scowl on her face, and the moment her eyes landed on Raphael, her cold stare turned gentle. "Raphael, my little boy is back home." Raphael smiled back at her, a true genuine smile that I don't think I've ever seen from him.

"Mama, I've missed you," he beamed, going up to his mother and giving her a big hug. She only came up to the middle of his chest so he picked her up as he hugged her. She smiled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Once he put her down, she looked behind him at the rest of us. "These must be all your friends." Raphael nodded looking at us. "They are my friends. This is Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss." I waited for him to introduce me but after a long moment of silence, it was obvious that he wasn't going to.

"Hey, why aren't you telling her my name," I huffed, crossing my arms in irritation. He shrugged as if the answer was simple. "I was introducing my friends." "I'm your friend too," I whined making his roll his eyes at me.

"Mama, this annoying guy is Magnus Bane. I apologize for any future mess he gets into around here." His mom looked at him before looking back at me. "Bane? I knew your mother. We went to the academy together and were very good friends. It's nice to see that her son is in good health."

She looked at everyone else still smiling, "my name is Guadalupe Santiago, the leader of this institute. I have a lot of rules so be respectful and follow them. There will be consequences if you don't."

"There's the woman you warned us about," Ragnor whispered leaning in toward Raphael. He nodded whispering back, "she may be small but she can get really angry."

The library phone started ringing and Guadalupe groaned in irritation. "Again? I swear this phone has been ringing all day." She rolled her eyes before turning to grab it, leaving a trail of Spanish swears in her wake.

"Wow, she really does get mad easily," I mumbled softly. Everyone nodded in agreement as she picked up the phone and yelled "what?!"

We all stayed silent as the person on the other end spoke and she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "To do that we will have to get warlock assistance. You know how hard it is to get the High Warlock to accept work from us?"

My ears perked up at the mention of a warlock. How awesome would that be to have my first downworlder be a magic user? I've heard interesting things about warlocks. Especially High Warlocks.

Guadalupe sighed running her hand over her face. "Yes, I know, I will send someone to go talk to him." She hung up and Raphael frowned at her. "What's the matter mama?" She shook her head putting her hands on her hips.

"We need a truth potion for an interrogation going on in Idris. They think that the best warlock for the job is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The problem is, he doesn't trust Nephilim and he rarely ever helps us. He mostly works with other Downworlders and Mundanes that somehow find out about the shadow world."

"So, you just have to convince this guy to make you a potion? That sounds easy enough. Send me to go talk to him. I can be very convincing," I offered excitedly. Raphael frowned at that. "Magnus you've never seen a downworlder before. You don't know how to talk to them."

"I hate to say this Raphael, but Magnus is right," Ragnor agreed making me look at him shocked. "Magnus may be a huge idiot and a screw up most of the time but if there is one thing he's good at, it's convincing someone to do something."

It was true. I could talk anyone into doing anything I wanted. How hard could it be to talk a warlock into making a small potion?

"If you think you can convince him then by all means, go," Guadalupe sighed, sitting at the desk and pulling out a planner. "I can't deal with that family."

That surprised me a little. "Wait, family? I thought warlocks couldn't have children." Raphael shrugged "they can't but they do have siblings. They may not have the same mothers but they do have the same demon father."

"Maybe we should go with you Magnus," Catarina sighed. "I don't want you to say the wrong thing and insult the High Warlock." "Thanks for the concern but it might be best if I just go alone. I'm more convincing when I don't have people holding me back," I grumbled rolling my eyes.

They all looked at each other like this was a bad idea and I just rolled my eyes again before looking over at Guadalupe. "Give me this guys' address. I'll have that truth potion here in no time."

An hour later I was standing in front of a huge old looking apartment building. There were so many complexes I didn't know which one I should try. The note Guadalupe gave me only says the address and the word 'Lightwood'.

"Maybe that's the street name," I mumbled to myself looking up at the street signs. None of them were called that so maybe street name wasn't correct. I turned toward the buzzers with names written next to them. After scrolling down, the name Lightwood caught my eye making me smile.

"There you are," I chimed pushing the call button.

Silence.

I push the button again… and then again… and then again.

Still silence.

Sighing, I pushed the button repeatedly not even taking my finger off it for a second. I wasn't going to let this guy ignore me like this!

After the fiftieth push, the speaker crackled and a loud voice yelled, "what the hell do you want?!" Blinking in surprise, I pushed the button again speaking into the speaker. "Hi, I'm Magnus Bane. I am in need of assistance from the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Sorry, our business hours are only on days that don't end in Y," the irritated voice chided. I thought about what day that would be and rolled my eyes when I realized every day ends in Y. "Ha, ha, very funny. Enough games. I demand to see the High Warlock."

There was nothing but silence around me and I wondered if he walked away from the buzzer and was now ignoring me. I was going to push the button again but stopped when the door made a clicking noise.

"The doors open, come on up," the voice sighed.

I raised an eyebrow at his rude tone before rolling my eyes and making my way inside. Once I was up the stairs, I stopped by the door that was labeled Lightwood. 'Should I knock or just walk in,' I wondered before reaching out to knock on the door. Before I could do that, the door opened and there stood a tall young man maybe a year younger than me, with golden blonde hair and bright gold eyes that practically glowed.

"Are you the High Warlock of Brooklyn," I asked looking him up and down. He was wearing black jeans, a plain gray T-shirt and a leather Jacket over it. I don't know why, but I imagined the High Warlock being more… mystical?

He leaned against the doorframe, blocking my way from coming inside. "I am a warlock. Wither I'm the High Warlock or not is the question. What do you want with the High Warlock?"

"As I said before, I am Magnus Bane and starting today I am a resident of the New York Institute. The leader of said institute needs a very important potion made by a strong warlock. The clave believes that the best warlock for the job is the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Nephilim huh," he inquired looking down at my rune covered arms. "How much is Guadalupe willing to pay for the potion? She knows that the High Warlock doesn't make a habit of helping Nephilim."

"Well maybe you can make an exception just this once," I pushed, batting my eyelashes at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me before looking back when another male voice spoke from inside.

"Jace, how long are you going to stand there pretending to be me? I thought I told you to stop doing that."

The blond guy, Jace I guess his name is; rolled his eyes before moving out of the doorway and going back inside. I glanced around, wondering if that was an invitation to go inside.

"You can come in Nephilim, I apologize for my brother's behavior. I'll be with you in just a minute" the other male voice spoke from inside, sounding like he was going in another room. I did as he said, coming inside and closing the door behind me before looking around.

I don't know what I was expecting from a warlock home. Magical pets, house hold items coming to life, magic everywhere you looked. What I got was a normal living room with a long leather sofa, a little coffee table in the middle and a flat screen hanging on the wall.

"Can't help but feel slightly disappointed," I mumbled to myself, sitting on the leather couch. Then again, the blond guy I met at the door wasn't very impressive either. I always heard that warlocks had a mark that showed they were warlocks. Be that being unnatural colored skin, horns or animal like birth defects.

Besides his eyes being so gold, they were vibrant enough to light the way in the dark; there was nothing about the boy that screamed 'hey I'm an all-powerful warlock.'

"Well hello, it's strange seeing Nephilim sitting on our couch," a musical female voice came from behind me. I turned to face her and gasped at what I saw. She was stunning, her skin pale as marble and her black hair trailing all the way down to the floor. What really caught my attention though were her eyes. Hers were like a cat. Brown, with specks of green floating around giving them a predatory, majestic look.

She cocked her head to the side, causing some of her hair to fall in front of her shoulder. "You're cute for a Nephilim boy. It's nice to see at least some of you know how to dress in style."

I looked down at my ripped up black skinny jeans, my neon green shirt that has one sleeve that slides off my shoulder, and my sparkly purple scarf that I used to complete my look. I also applied a light shade of purple eyeshadow as well.

She was stylish herself. She had on tight high waist jeans and a bright red crop top that draped below her shoulders. Her lipstick matched her shirt and was perfect with her complexion. She finished off the look with some wedged boots.

I smiled at her 'cute' comment. "I'm flattered really, but I'm afraid I'm not looking to date girls at the moment." She blinked in silence a couple times before a small smile spread on her lips. "You're gay," she asked.

I shook my head, "I like both men and women but I've never had the chance to date a guy before. See, I've lived in Idris all my life and my father would kill me if he knew I was also attracted to guys."

"Hmm, interesting," she mused, smirking slightly. The smirk confused me but I ignored it as I looked around the room again. "So… is the High Warlock guy coming back or what?"

"I'm back," he called walking back in the room. I turned toward him, opening my mouth to greet him but no words escaped passed my lips. I was stunned into silence from the sight of the most beautiful boy- no, most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life.

He was drop dead gorgeous with the same white skin and black hair as the girls only his was short and barely went to the nape of his neck. He was wearing an old looking gray sweater and some faded jeans but that didn't take away from his sexiness.

The most stunning thing about him though was his bright blue cat eyes. Blue eyes on a black cat in gorgeous on its own but blue cat eyes on a sexy black haired male was dazzling.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Alexander Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn. You can just call me Alec though. Was there something you needed from me Nephilim?"

I licked my dry lips trying to make the words come out but nothing did. This has never happened to me before. No one has ever made me feel this way ever! Maybe it's just the excitement of meeting my first downworlder, but I didn't feel this way about the other two.

Alec blinked, confused by my shyness before looking at the girl. "Does he not talk?" She laughed, putting her arm around his neck. "He was talking to me just fine. We were just discussing how he wants to find a cute boy to date. Maybe you'd know someone good for him Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes at her before pulling her arm off him. "There's no need to tease him Isabelle. Even if he's Nephilim, he is still a customer."

That surprised me. The way Guadalupe made it sound, it was almost impossible to get the High Warlock to work with Shadowhunters. I thought this was going to be a situation where I would have to bring out my charm and trick him into helping us.

So much for charm! I can't even get a single word out! What in the angel is happening to me?!

"I…. um I…" I inwardly cursed at myself. Why was it so hard to open my mouth and talk to him? Normally, I would already be talking circles around him and maybe wittingly flirting with him at the same time.

"Maybe having all these warlocks around him is making him nervous. Isabelle, go get Jace and go out to dinner or something. Jace must have rattled him with his stupid joke at the door earlier."

"I'm not rattled by him," I rushed out, making them both look at me. Clearing my throat, I glanced over at Alec, meeting his eyes. "It's just… I've never seen anyone as handsome as you before. It made me feel a little flustered is all."

The blue-eyed warlock seemed surprised. "You think I'm handsome… even after seeing Jace?" "Who's Jace," I asked confused. "That would be me," the golden boy answered, coming back in the room.

I looked him over for a moment before looking back at Alec. "He dresses better than you… but that's about it. You are ten times more gorgeous than he is."

A blush spread across Alec's face and that made me smile. Even though I was feeling flustered, I was still able to make him blush in such a way.

Jace scoffed at that and Isabelle smirked at him before grabbing her, jacket. "Come on Jace, let's leave Alec to his work. It doesn't look like he will be needing our help. We'd just be in the way if we stay"

Jace rolled his and waited for Isabelle to braid her hair and put it up so it wouldn't sweep against the dirty city streets, before leaving with her. Alec shook his head before looking back at me. "I'm sorry about my brother and sister. They don't know how to be mature."

"Are they both your blood related siblings," I asked then silently cursed myself for it. Might as well said 'hey did all your moms get raped by the same demon?' Raphael's right, I am an idiot.

"Well, Isabelle and I are. Jace on the other hand is just my best friend who I consider a brother. He acts immature like a little brother so I might as well treat him like one." He sat down next to me and I swear my air supply was cut off by how close he was to me.

When did I become such an inexperienced dork? This warlock is who knows how old. He must be used to flirting and talking like a normal person. He must think I'm pathetic.

"So… you needed something from me," He asked with a smile. I nodded quickly, trying to remember what my reason for coming here in the first place was. "The Clave needs your assistance with a truth spell, so the head of the New York Institute sent me here to get one."

Alec frowned slightly, leaning back in the couch and laying his head on it thinking. "What did the head of the institute tell you about me?" I shrugged, "she said that it's almost impossible to get you to help them. Still… I have the feeling you're a caring person."

"Well you'd be right about that. I am a very caring person and that's why I won't help you." That caused me to frown at him. "Why not? All I need is a truth spell." Alec rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers making a cup of tea appear in my hands. I almost spilled it in surprise but didn't drop it.

Alec also had some tea, and he sipped at it in silence before looking at me again. "The fact that you think it's just a truth spell only proves how young you are. Have you ever dealt with Magic before?"

Frowning, I shook my head no. "This is my first day being away from Idris. They don't talk about magic in the Shadowhunter Academy."

"To put it simply, a truth spell is used for interrogation. Tell me Shadowhunter, what does the Clave do when they interrogate one of you?" I thought about that for a moment before answering, "they use to Mortal Sword. The Nephilim hold it and it forces them to tell the truth."

He nodded, "correct. Now, why would the Clave need a truth spell if they had their precious little sword?"

I thought about that for a moment before shaking my head, not able to give him an answer.

"It means that they would be using it on a Downworlder. They want to use my magic to interrogate one of my own. Believe me, if they don't answer the questions honestly, the side effects of the spell are torture. I refuse to torture a fellow Downworlder. Especially when I can almost guarantee that that downworlder hasn't really done anything wrong."

I opened my mouth to argue against that but nothing came out. He was right. If it was a Shadowhunter they were questioning, they would just use the Mortal Sword. That must mean it's a Downworlder they're questioning. What kind of Downworlder, and what did they do to have the Clave interrogate them?

"I guess that's true…" I sighed looking down at my hands in my lap.

Alec watched me in silence for a moment before he reached up and grabbed my chin, making me look back up at him. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen a Nephilim look concerned for my kind before."

"Never? But you must be really, really old" I commented then quickly closed my eyes, grimacing. Did I just call him old? No, I didn't just call him old. I called him fucking ancient!

"Alexander, I am so sorry! I wasn't trying to call you old. I mean, yeah, the words I used were 'really, really old' but I didn't mean it. You don't look a day over nineteen. How old are you? Oh crap! You don't have to answer that question. It was really stupid and insensitive-"

Alec stopped my rant by putting his hand over my mouth, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "All the Shadowhunters I've ever met always seem so cool and collected. You're nothing like them."

"I'm usually a lot smoother than this, I promise," I assured but he just shook his head.

"I like this much better."

"Really," I mumbled softly.

He nodded, his smile growing bigger. "It's been a long time since I've talked to someone so interesting. To answer your previous question, I am over three hundred years old."

"Wow… you really don't look a day over nineteen."

He shrugged at that. "Most warlocks stop growing at a young age. I think there's only three warlocks in the world who managed to become old. They stopped aging around their early sixties."

That was very interesting. In fact, everything that came out of Alec's mouth was interesting. It made me want to forget about the truth spell and just talk to him like this about anything and everything.

So… that's what I did.

"What's up with your fashion sense? I would assume being alive so long, you would be on trend with all the latest looks. Instead you're wearing a gray sweater that looks like It's as old as you."

The thought that he could feel insulted made me second guess my comment but I calmed down when he started laughing. He had a beautiful laugh and it lit up his face. I wouldn't mind hearing that laugh every day.

"To be honest, I used to be obsessed with staying in trend with everyone else. That stopped around when I turned a hundred. The older you get, the more you realize that there's no point in trying to impress people. They will one day leave and then you will just have to start again and impress new people. It gets tiring after a while. At least it was for me. Jace and Isabelle are all about keeping up with the latest trends."

"That's an interesting way of thinking about it. I've always been, well… different than other Shadowhunters. My mother died when I was ten and after that happened I decided there's no time to waste. You never know when tomorrow will be your last day on earth. So when my friend Tessa brought me some stylish clothes, I didn't hesitate to wear them."

"What does your father think about you being Bi," he asked making me look at him shocked.

"How did you know I was Bi?"

"I overheard you say it to Isabelle but I didn't hear the whole conversation."

I sighed, thinking about my father. "He used to be a hard man to deal with. Before my mom died he would have killed me for dressing the way I do now. Ever since she died though he's gotten a little soft. He's still hard on me and is always super protective. He was furious when I told him that I signed up to be a part of an institute."

"If he's become soft then why not tell him about your sexuality," he asked, looking honestly curious.

"He may be softer now but he's still a hard man to deal with. The clothes are one thing but if I told him that I wanted to date a guy? He would kill me with my own daggers."

"Daggers? Is that your weapon on choice," he asked; smirking.

I nodded smiling. "I'm amazing at throwing daggers. I always hit my target wither it's moving or not. Do you have any magic tricks you favor?"

"My magic isn't a trick. If I must choose my favorite magic to use though, it would have to be my weapons," he mused, looking thoughtful.

"Weapons? What would you need weapons for?"

He shrugged, "I've fought in a war or two. You don't live three hundred years without getting in a few battles. Would you like to see my weapon?"

I nodded quickly, very interested in seeing what kind of weapon a warlock would use. He put his tea down on the coffee table before standing up and closing his eyes. He stretched out his arms, concentrating and a few seconds later, an archery bow made from blue flames appeared in his hand.

Gasping loudly, I put my tea down and stood up, getting closer to the weapon. I reached out to touch it but Alec pulled it away. "It's made from fire Nephilim. That means it can burn you."

Him saying that made me realize something. I looked down at him meeting his eyes. "You told me your name but I don't think I told you mine."

A playful smirk made its way on Alec's face. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. So Shadowhunter, may I know your name?"

A hesitant laugh escaped passed my lips before answering, "Magnus. My name is Magnus Bane."

Alec's smirk turned into a sweet smile, melting my heart in the process. "Well it's nice to meet you Magnus."

I smiled back at him before looking down once again at the bow in his hand. "Is all you use is the bow?" He shook his head, holding it up and pulling the bow string with his other hand. As he did that, more fire formed into the shape of an arrow.

"I use fire arrows as well. They sink into my opponents' body and paralyzes them from the inside. Only for a short while of course. I would never permanently paralyze someone, no matter who it was."

"That's… surprisingly human of you" I complimented, my voice soft. Alec shrugged making his weapon vanish. "Just because my father's a demon doesn't mean I'm not human. I may not be mundane, but I do have a soul."

"My father always talked about Downworlders like they were a nuisance to everyone around them. I never really believed anything he said. In fact, I always wanted to meet a Downworlder." I glanced up at him, feeling a little nervous for some reason.

"I'm glad my first Downworlder encounter has been with you. It'll be a moment I remember."

A light blush made its way on Alec's face and I couldn't help but smile because of it. Something about making a three-hundred-year-old warlock bashful just sends thrills through me. Maybe it's because I feel like I make an impact in his life. That's a crazy thought though. We just met.

"If you want to be literal about it, Jace was your first Downworlder encounter," he mumbled, glancing away from me bashfully.

My smile grew at how adorable he was. "Oh, I plan on blocking that part out of my brain. In fact, every moment that happened before you walked into the room is going to be forgotten. I much rather remember you."

"Now you're just trying to embarrass me" he accused, making me laugh slightly.

"Yeah I am but it looks like it's working."

He raised an amused eyebrow at me before shaking his head with his eyes closed. "You really are an interesting Shadowhunter. Maybe I would like your kind if they were more like you."

"Sadly, I'm one of a kind," I sighed shrugging.

Alec opened his eyes again. His blue eyes shining as he smiled sweetly at me. "There isn't anything wrong with that. It just means that you have a lot to offer to the world."

His words stunned me into silence. Everyone around me always goes out of their way to point out all my short comings. They call me an idiot or criticize the way I learn or fight. Even my Parabatai tares me down more than I would like.

No one has ever encouraged my madness. They never embrace it and tell me that maybe it's a good thing to be different. Yet here this stranger was, thinking that I had a lot to offer to the world. He was a Downworlder. He was supposed to be my 'enemy' yet he said such a thing.

"Do you really think that," I whispered, not able to make my voice any louder.

"I don't know you very well but I do know how to judge a person. You Magnus Bane are a very interesting person. I would love to get to know you better."

Alec seemed surprised by his words but it wasn't surprising to me. He pretty much said that he doesn't trust my kind and didn't like being around us. Still, he said that he wanted to get to know me better.

I opened my mouth to answer him but got cut off as my cellphone started ringing. Groaning, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, looking at the caller ID. Another groan left my lips when I saw it was Ragnor calling.

"Answer that," Alec insisted, grabbing the tray of tea and taking it back into the kitchen. I watched him before sighing and answering the phone.

"What do you want Ragnor?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions Magnus. How is it going over there? You have been gone for almost an hour. Does this mean that the High Warlock is preparing the potion?"

I bit my lip, looking back toward the kitchen. "I don't think the potion is going to happen. He doesn't want to help the Clave interrogate a fellow Downworlder."

"Did you use your powers of persuasion to change his mind?"

"Um… no. It seems he's immune to my charm," I lied. I wasn't lying about the potion but I highly doubt Alec was immune to my charm. He seemed to be liking it just fine.

"Well if you can't convince him to make it, no one can. That's alright, just come back now."

I frowned not wanting to leave Alec but if I don't go back now it will look suspicious. "Okay, I'll be there soon." Ragnor hung up and I sighed lowering my phone from my ear.

"Are you leaving," Alec asked; leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. I looked back at him frowning. "Afraid so. They will think it's weird that I'm here so long and come back empty handed."

"Sorry I can't help you. If you need healing sometime look me up, but I can't go against my own kind." I shook my head standing up and walking to the front door. "You don't have to be sorry and I'll consider that next time I trip and scrap me knee."

Alec rolled his eyes at that but was smiling. "You can use a stele for that. Only come to me if you're dying."

"I promise 'Alexander' will be my last dying breath," I joked making him laugh. I really loved his laugh.

"Guess I'll be seeing you then," he said, leading me to the door. He opened it for me and I walked out into the hallway, going to go down the steps but I stopped and turned back to him.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he grabbed the edge of the door, blushing slightly. "Why would you want to go on a date with me? I'm a warlock."

"Does that really matter? I really like you and I want to get to know you better. Please go to dinner with me this Friday," I coaxed, hoping he would accept.

He glanced away again thinking before softly saying "I can't."

My shoulders dropped in disappointment "oh… I get it. I'm sure I wouldn't want to go out with some random kid either. I'm sorry for bothering you-"

"No!" Alec yelled before clearing his throat and glancing away again, the blush returning to his cheeks. "I wasn't saying no to the date. I have a lot going on this Friday."

"Oh…"

"Perhaps we could change it to Saturday? We could go out to dinner and maybe I can show you around the city. You just moved here, right? I can show you Central Park and all my favorite sights of the city. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect" I beamed, not able to contain my excitement. Alec chuckled shaking his head before smiling again. "This weekend it is then. I'll be looking forward to it."

I nodded turning to go down the stairs but once again I stopped, lost in thought.

"Something wrong," Alec asked confused.

I closed my eyes tight taking a deep breath before turning around and pressing my lips against his. He must have been surprised because at first, he just stood there not reacting. Seconds later, his lips moved with mine and the world around us vanished.

I've kissed people before but it was never like this. Kissing Alexander Lightwood was like fireworks mixed with that electric spark, while standing in the pouring rain. It was every love cliché you could possibly think about.

After what felt like hours but could only have been minutes, we both pulled away and I smiled down at him. "I'll see you Saturday." I whispered breathlessly before quickly turning and heading down the stairs.

Alec's beautiful laugh lingered in my ears as I made my way down the steps and out the door. Once I was outside I looked up at the sky, feeling my face burn up in embarrassment. A wide smile spread on my face as I looked up at the shining sun. The world was suddenly full of color and it was as if I came out of that apartment a whole new man.

"Looks like I didn't leave here empty handed after all," I swooned before making my way down the street. Whistling happily to myself as I make my way back to my new home in my new city.

Living in New York was going to be one hell of an adventure.


End file.
